My First Love
by Education
Summary: Summery: Kagome had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together once again, she followed Inuyasha after they had yet another fight and she had 'sat' him a million times. But what she wasn't prepared for was Inuyasha talking about her like she never existed...
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kagome had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together once again, she followed Inuyasha after they had yet another fight and she had 'sat' him a million times. But what she wasn't prepared for was Inuyasha talking about her like she never existed... So once again she runs off crying and vowing that she will never love again she will be cold and heartless, but what happens now is that Sesshoumaru finds her and asks her what she's doing away from his idiotic half-brother Inuyasha. Ah, but there's a twist to it what Kagome doesn't know is that there is the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru at her school he starts there that day, and he knows her but he's different somehow and they come together.

I do not own any of the characters here. Well let's get on with the first chapter, just bare with me this will be my first SessxKag love story.

Coming Together

Chapter One.

Kagome had just come out of her house when her mum comes running upto her "Kagome, you forgot this!" she said as she came running upto her daughter before she left. Kagome looked at her mum and she hugged her mum "Thanks mum! I really do need this" then she gave her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and she went to the wellhouse and opened the doors then she went in and closed the doors behind her, before she got to the the well she hitched her bag up her shoulder a little more, then she jumped in the well she smiles as blue light engulfed her as she landed on the other side of the well back at the Feudel Era. She climbed out using the ladder that was put there and then she sat on the lip of the well just to look at her surroudings, then she saw Shippo coming her way and she smiled at him and opened her arms to greet him. Shippo had seen Kagome as his adoptive mother, and ever since then he's always been calling her mum which Kagome doesn't mind she loves the kit very much and would give her life to greet him. She picked up her bag and she then hosted it on her shoulder then she picked Shippo up in her arms and started walking to Kaede's village. She was thinking about a certain hanyou Inuyasha and back to when they were fighting 'Inuyasha I'll only be gone 4 days! Surely I can go back for 4 days. I'll need to study for my exams if I don't attend I won't get into college and my education is more importnant right now! We haven't seen or heard of Naraku for sometime now... Or any of his detachments so I want to take this time to go home and study' she looked at Inuyasha and saw that he wasn't going to let her go back she sighed and picked up her bag and hosted it over her shoulder and said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Kaede and she cuddled her kit Shippo.

Shippo then hugged her back and said "Becareful mum" then he kissed on the cheek lightly and Kagome smiled down at him and said "I will, you be a good boy for me, and I'll see you all in 4 days" then she turned round and gave Sango and Miroku and Kaede all hugs as Sango "Bye Kagome" then Sango sat down and hoping that Kagome will be fine, Sango thought that she had taken Kagome in like a little sister and she loved her then she smiled at Kagome who was staring at her. Then there was Miroku Kagome watched his hand to make sure it stays by his side while cuddled her and said goodbye. Miroku noticing her gaze on his hand and said to her "Come now Kagome, I wouldn't do that to you you can trust me" he just simply smiled and hugged and said "Goodbye and come back safely" Kagome nodded quite surprised that Miroku's hand didn't move down to her bottom, and for that she smiled and waved as she left Kaede's hut and started walking to the Bone Eater's Well she knew Inuyasha was there and he was following her and she ignored him she was angry with him for not letting her go back to her time. And when she got to the well she put one of her legs on it when Inuyasha came up behind her and grabbed her arm and he turned her round to face him and Inuyasha spoke "You're not going!" and that's when she got angry and she shouted at him "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO INUYASHA!" then she yelled 'SIT'and now she is fuming and she just simply stomped away from Inuyasha leaving him in a very large crater. Once she got back to the well she turned around knowing that he was listening and said "I'll be back in 4 days, if anything happens before then come and get me or if you can't wait go find that dead clay pot Kikyo and get her to join, but I very much doubt that Sango, Miroku and Shippo would be happy with it" then she hosted her bag over her shoulder once again and gave Inuyasha a death glare that would make Sesshoumaru proud before she lept through the well.

Inuyasha and just managed to get himself out of the crater and rubbed his head "Feh! Stupid wench" then he started walking back to Kaede's village, when he went into Kaede's hut all eyes came to him Sango was the first one to speak "Inuyasha you're completely stupid! You know that everytime you try to stop her she will sit you until you're either in a very deep crater or when you're unconscious" she looked back at the fire and then she looked at Kilala who had settled herself on Sango's lap and Sango was now stroking her Two Tailed Demon Cat, then Kilala glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha glared back that's when Miroku said something "Inuyasha everytime you do this it makes her more angry so why don't you just stop doing it and leave her to go back? What she said was true that we haven't heard or seen Naraku or any of his detachments lately and we;ve had no such luck in finding any of the jewel shards either" then he glanced at Sango who was giving Inuyasha a death glare and he sighed then they heard Shippo speak from his corner where he lays with Kagome "Inuyasha I hate you! You may not have noticed and probably never will seeing as you're stupid to see this, everyone else can see it..." he trailed off and then Inuyasha looked at him and started to speak "Well?! What is it you little runt?" then Shippo started saying "Well you're truly stupid Inuyasha, you haven't noticed that Kagome is in love with you she has always loved you but she never told you, I'm always there when I hear and see her cry I don't like to see my mother cry because some stupid hanyou like you Inuasha!" then he turned away from the hanyou and he was crying, so Kilala got up walked over to Shippo and "Mew" and Shippo cuddled upto Kilala while crying into her fur Kilala soothing Shippo getting him to calm down and eventually fell into a deep sleep. Then Inuyasha looked over at Shippo 'I had no idea how Kagome felt about me... It's true I am stupid' Then he turned to the rest who were staring at him and with a "Feh!" he walked out of the hut in a huff. He went to the well and started thinking about what Shippo had said 'All those times and I didn't even know... And when Shippo said about hearing and being there when Kagome cried' something deep inside Inuyasha churned and he didn't know what it was...

Guilt.

Fear.

Love.

Before he could even begin to think about these feelings or even find out about them he was looking down into well 'Kagome...' and his head bowed down.

{Kagome's Time}

Kagome slung her backpack out of the well onto the shrine floor, and she looked up and saw the shrine's roof and she smiled and was relieved at the same time. So she climbed out of the well and went towards her house and walked in she took off her shoes and called out "Mum, Sota, Gramps I'm home" then she was tackled to the ground by Sota "Hey sis welcome back!" she just chased him around the house for tackling her until she heard her mother call out "Kagome dear is that you?" Then Kagome smiled as she saw her mother in the kitchen and called out "Yes mum" then she walked into the kitchen to see that she doing dinner. Then her mother approcahed her and spoke to her daughter "Why don't you go and have a bath, dinner will be ready in 45 minutes" then she started steer Kagome out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, Kagome being tired to even protest nodded and walked up the stairs and she stripped out of her clothes and got in the bath and sunk down so that her chin was under water, then she started to wash her hair with her Lavender and Lily essence shampoo. Then she got out and dried herself and put on her pajama's and she looked at her bed and lowered herself onto it before her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up the next morning she heard the birds chirping in the tree outside her window, and she smiled then she threw back the covers and jumped out of bed and stretched and thought to herself 'I hope something good happens today' she then giggled at the thought and she got her school uniform on and went downstairs for breakfast she went into the kitchen and got some cereal and sat down at the table where Sota, Gramps and her mum sat and then she got all her books together and started to walk to school.

She was happy to be home, she was too engulfed in her thinking when she heard her friends calling her "Kagome!" and then she turned around to see her friends running towards her with smiles on their faces and Kagome now looks at them worriedly "Urmm... guys why are all of you smiling like that?" "Kagome haven't you heard?" Eri then looks at Kagome questingly as Kagome shakes her head and questions again "Why what's going on?" then she heard Yuri speak "Kagome there's gonna be a new student today!" Kagome was shocked "Well who is he?" she asked looking at her two friends as they glanced at her "Well.." Eri started "He's very handsome and has got long white hair and his smile is just sooooo damned sexy and hot!" Eri started drooling and Kagome laughed at her friend "Well do you know what class he'll be in?" Yuri looked at Kagome then smirked "He's in our class" then all three girls bursted out laughing they're unaware of a certain someone watching them and smiling from a distance. Then they stopped when they heard the bell ring and they all runned to class and started laughing again. Thankfully none of them was late 'That was close' Kagome thought with a giggle. She went over to her desk and got out her books and pen and pencils when the teacher came in and started by saying "Good morning class, we have a new student starting today and I hope you will make him feel welcome here" he looked towards the door and raised his hand and motioned for the boy to come in and what Kagome saw she nearly went white as a sheet when she saw who was standing at the teachers desk "This is Sesshoumaru make sure he gets settled and make him feel at home here" he looks around for a desk and spots one next to Kagome, Kagome was now looking around and saw the available desk right next to her and she gulped then she lowered her head on her desk and thought 'Why is Sesshoumaru here?!' then she was snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher said "There is a desk next to Kagome" as he motioned for Sesshoumaru over to the desk. Sesshoumaru started walking over to the desk and as he sat down he saw Kagome next to him and he leaned over and whispered in her ear "Hello Kagome, I would like to speak with you at lunch" and he smiled at her expression, Kagome was confused and shocked then she whispered back "If I may ask why?" he then smiled again and leaned even closer to her then he said

"Well I would like to get to know you better seeing as I'm here for you" she snapped her head up and looked at him and with her groan she picked up her pen and opened her book to the front page and started jotting down what the teacher was doing and she looked over to Sesshoumaru and smiled then when he looked up at her she turned back to her book and thought 'What could he want to talk to me about... And more importantly why is he here!? I guess I'll find out at lunch' then when the bell rang for lunch she was cornered but Eri and Yuri and they said "Wanna come and sit with us at our table and eat lunch?" then Kagome looked up and said "Nah, I'll pass I've got something importnant to do" then she walked out not really noticing Sesshoumaru was right behind her and smiling she got ouside and went to sit under a tree which was perfect seeing as it's secluded and she loved coming here, not many people did come to this part of the school but it was peaceful none the less. Then she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru sitting next to her and jumped a little bit, she settled down and managed to ask him "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" she asked. She managed to look up at Sesshoumaru who was now only a few inches away from her face and she couldn't help but stare at him, but when he saw her staring she looked away and blushed. Then what she didn't expect... Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and saw her blush and smiled then he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "I came here for you, I know how Inuyasha treats you and I don't like it and the thought of you being alone here worries me" she turned her head to look at him confusion and shock all in one then she looked down at her hands and she started to tremble which Sesshoumaru noticed and he took one of Kagome's hands in his rather large hand and put her hand to his face and his left hers and she started to rub his face looking at him 'Somethings different...' And then as if he heard what she was thinking said "Yes, I am different I'm not the Sesshoumaru you know back in the Feudel Era, I changed" and took her chin with his hand and kissed her, she was caught off guard as he kissed her and she was shocked. When he pulled away from her she looked at him questiongly "But why? I don't understand Sesshoumaru, I mean for you to be here and say it's for me when you of all people the gret Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands hates and depises humans and not to mention you tried to kill me on more than one occasion so I don't understand what happened..." she put her head down and she felt tears at the back of eyes and she refused to let Sesshoumaru see her cry. Sesshoumaru just sat there and listened to her intently, it's when she said that he tried to kill her more than once is when he looked at her, her head was looking down and he could smell the salt... She was crying he now gathered her up in his arms and embraced her gently, she looked up at him as he took her into his lap and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and then she remembered she pulled away and looked upto his face and cleared her throat she was slightly nervous so she pushed that aside and looked up at him again and started saying "Well you wanted to talk to me about something?" then he looked at her and nodded "I can't explain it but everytime I come across and that idiot half-brother of mine and I know he treats you badly I've seen him more on one occasion hit you and I've seen the bruises" then he noticed that she looked down once again and with his hand he tilted her chin to look at him "What did he do to you to make you like this? You will probably never love again because of him and I, Sesshoumaru will change that" then he kissed her again licking and nipping at her lips asking for entrance, she was surprised at first then she complied and parted her lips and he kissed her like he loved her...

She had never been kissed like that before she's never been kissed before, at those words her eyes closed and hands went upto his hair and she was just about to touch his hair when she hesitated and looked at Sesshoumaru asking if she could touch his hair and when he nodded she ran her fingers through his hair and growled in his throat of acceptence then when they parted he nibbled her bottom lip and shivers were sent up and down her spine. Then she managed to look up at him and she was still panting and her heartbeat racing, she was trying to clam it down and when she looked at Sesshoumaru again and asked "But why? How could you even want to kiss me a human... You have told me yourself that you hate and depise humans but what makes me different?" then she was embraced in his arms once again she felt his hand on her back and the other hand on her head stroking her hair and he said "I have changed, and it is because of you and the way that Inuyasha treats you, I don't like the way he treats you..." then he pulled away and looked down at her brown chocolater eyes and said "I want you to answer my question and I want you to accept my offer" he looked at her again and she spoke "What's the question?" then she seemed to relax in his lap and she waited for him to ask her he cleared his throat and began "When you return to the Feudal Era I'll be waiting by the well for you, and I want you to come with me to my castle and... consider staying with me, will you?" he then looked surprised when he saw her smilling and wiping tears from her face and then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Yes I'll go with you." With that she put her arms around his neck and cuddled him. But one thing he did not ask and will now "Kagome... When will you be going back?" then she looked up at him started thinking "I'll be going back tonight, but one thing Sesshoumaru... Will I be able to get my kit from Kaede's village? I've adopted Shippo as my son I can't leave him there with Inuyasha and I want Sango and Miroku to know where I'll be and let them know that I'll be ok, could I tell them?" she looked up at him waiting for his answer. Then he spoke "You may tell them where you are, and kit will be able to come. The kit can play with Rin she doesn't have that many friends and another child being there she'll be happy" he looked at her and smiled. She smiled at him and she then leaned up and kissed him catching him off guard she pulled away quickly and said "Sorry.." and when he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him and he leaned closer so that there lips were touching he said "You must know that the Sesshoumaru in the Feudal Era is the same as me now, gentle and he wants to see you, and that something that he can only say to you but I love you Kagome" he then kissed her nipping at her bottom lip begging for entrance and when she complied she kissed him back.

{Back with Inuyasha}

Inuyasha was pacing up and down at Kaede's hut for days now and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kaede was getting annoyed with Inuyasha's constant pacing and mumbling to himself. Inuuyasha looked at all of them and spoke "Feh! What are you looking at Miroku?!" then Miroku started "Well if you stopped pacing up and down the hut and be patient and wait for Kagome to come back then she will, she said 4 days and today is the fourth day she'll be back" at the moment Inuyasha suddenly got up and unseethed Tetsseiga, and everyone in the hut looked at him questingly "Sesshoumaru is coming!" then he went outside ignoring the gasps that came from inside then he saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had stopped saw Inuyasha standing in his way "Move aside Inuyasha I have some place to be" looking towards the well and thought 'Kagome just wait there, I'll be with you in a moment' then he looked towards the direction of the well then back at Inuyasha and said again "Move aside Inuyasha" Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru look torwards the well and he said "You're not going anywhere near Kagome! You tried to kill her on more than one occasion I won't let you near her" as he growled Sesshoumaru was already gone he had no time to waste with Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha would follow him to the well.

He got to the well just as Kagome was coming out she put her backpack down and almost fell back down the well but she managed to get hold of the ladder and climbed out 'That was too close' she thought and she sat on the edge of the well looking at Sesshoumaru and she wondering if he really had changed for the better, so she got off of the egde of the well and looked at Sesshoumaru and she gently lifted her hand to his cheek and looked at him as asking if she can touch him. When he nodded to approval she stroked his cheek and she looked at him "Is it really true Sesshoumaru?" she waited patiently for him to answer and when he looked at her and he bent down and whispered in her ear "Yes, it's true I want you to come with me and stay with me" then he looked into her eyes and saw that she accpeted his offer and he gently took her chin in his hand and leaned closer to her but before he could kiss her Inuyasha decided to show up and spoil it, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had growled in his throat of being disturbed and she saw Sesshoumaru turn around and looked at Inuyasha and said coldly "Get out of the way" he then took Kagome's hand gently and went the way to Kaede's village. Inuyasha just stood with his mouth wide open in shock 'What the hell is wrong with him and why was he holding Kagome's hand!?' he then ran after them, once they got to Kaede's village Kagome went into Kaede's hut and explained to everyone but the most important person was Shippo she turned to Shippo "Shippo I want you to come with me, I know you don't want leave Sango, Miroku or Kilala, but I don't want to leave my son here" she then cuddled Shippo gently and waiting for his answer Shippo looked up at her "I'll go with you mumma" with that she smiled and kissed him on the forehead and she turned around to everyone and spoke again "This won't be goodbye I'll come and visit as much as I can, Sango, Miroku,

Kilala Kaede, I'll come to visit you again" then she smiled, as she finished Inuyasha burst in and started yelling at Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in and pinned Inuyasha to the wall of Kaede's hut and said coldly "You will not speak to Kagome that way" Sesshoumaru then released Inuyasha and Kagome walked up beside Sesshoumaru and she looked at Inuyasha and said "Goodbye Inuyasha, I'll be leaving with Sesshoumaru and I'll be staying with him from now on" then she reached up and put her hands on the rosary and was about to take it off when Inuyasha stopped her and then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Kagome... I won't let you take it off it's the only thing I have that reminds me of you" and with that he left the hut and ran into Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome stood there shocked and surprised then thought 'He went to see Kikyo' she sighed sadly and she looked around at everyone smiled then she turned back to Sesshoumaru and he looked at her then he took her hand and lead her out of the hut and called for Ah-Un, and the two headed dragon came out of the clearing and looking from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, and walked over to Kagome and laid down and snorted as for her to get on. Once she got on she smiled and patted Ah-Un's neck and they purred in unison. Once she was seated on Ah-Un Sesshoumaru got on behind Kagome and told them to head for the castel he looked at Kagome and smiled, then he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and smiled, she looked down at the sleeping kit in her arms and she gave him a light kiss on the forehead before turning back to Sesshoumaru who was staring at her she blushed and hoped that Sesshoumaru didn't notice but he did and he smirked. Then she managed to stop blushing but the pink was still there in her cheeks as she looked up at him and asked "When will we be arriving at the castle?" then she waited for an answer... Sesshoumaru looked down at her and spoke "We will be there by sundown, get some sleep I would want to spend the day talking with you" and with that he pulled Kagome closer to him so that her back was up against his chest and her head was laying on his shoulder, she smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep with the wind rushing through her hair and tickled her face. Sesshoumaru just looked at her and thought 'She will be mine, I love her more than Inuyasha ever could' and he smirked at that and started stroking her hair in process removing a few strands that had fallen and landed on her face and he tucked them back behind her ear and watched her sleep.

{Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut...}

Miroku was watching Inuyasha pacing up and down the hut, and Miroku was now starting to get annoyed with hanyou and with all his pacing "Inuyasha will you stop pacing up and down the goddamned hut! You won't be helping anyone if you just go in there and start ordering Sesshoumaru around who knows Kagome is probably safe with him so just stop before I whack you over the head with my staff" and with that Miroku turned around with his back torwards Inuyasha all Miroku heard was "Feh!" and Inuyasha had left the hut and jumped up onto the branch in his tree brooding and sulking like a baby. Sango was watching Inuyasha from the ground and she sighed and shaked her head and walked into the hut to find Miroku sitting up against the wall with Kilala next to him, so Sango sta down next to Miroku and Kilala got up and sat in her owner's lap purring when Sango strokes her head and Sango couldn't help but giggle then she saw Miroku look at her and she blinked "What is it Miroku?" she asked very worried about the monk who was now looking at her strangely, and after what seemed like an hour of silence Miroku suddenly spoke with concern in his voice "I wonder why Kagome went with Sesshoumaru... It doesn't make sense" and he turned to Sango who had tears in her eyes but she was fighting to keep held at bay and Miroku put an arm around Sango and brought her close to him so that she could cry on him and he soothed her with his words and after a while she stopped crying and it was just sobs not long after Sango fell asleep and so did Miroku. Inuyasha was still sulking and swearing that he would pay his brother back for taking Kagome, little did he know that Kagome choose to go with Sesshoumaru... 'Will I ever get to see her again? Or will she leave with Sesshoumaru forever?' as soon as that thought had entered his head he shook his head to get rid of it and he concentrated on how to get Kagome back from his half-brother. He jumped down as soon as he smelled breakfast and entered the hut when he did he got death glares from Sango, Miroku, Kilala and

Kaede, Inuyasha was getting really annoyed with the looks of the others that they were giving him and he snapped "What are you looking at me like that for?" he glareed at everyone and they didn't budge, then Kaede spoke "Inuyasha it is ye that caused Kagome to leave" and with that said she turned her attention back to preparing breakfast. Inuyasha didn't like that he was being blamed for something "WHAT?! So you're saying that it's my fault" without a glance Sango said "Yes Inuyasha, she saw you and Kikyo alone and I won't say doing what but it's rather disgusting and you should be ashammed because she heard you say that she means nothing to you and that all you keep her for is a "jewel detector" she heard and saw everything, so I don't blame her for leaving with Sesshoumaru and taking Shippo with her, Shippo sees Kagome as his mother now and if she's upset Shippo picks up on it and he was first one to notice but you where were you? You were out fucking that dead miko Kikyo instead of listening to Kagome crying her heart for you!" then she stopped as tears overwhelmed her completely. That's when Miroku came in "Yes Inuyasha, you can't say it's not your fault when it is Kagome has been worried about you and turn around say things like that? No wonder she wouldn't leave you, as a matter of fact I'll be leaving to go and see her in the morning" and he turned to Sango and smiled "Would you like to come with me Sango I'm sure Kagome would love to see you" as Sango took in what Miroku said and she looked over at Inuyasha and glared then looked back at Miroku and nodded then she scooped up Kilala and headed to the hotsprings before dinner.

{Kagome's POV}

'It seems that Sesshoumaru really has changed... But he did try to kill me on more than one occasion can I just forget about it and forgive him then move on? My feelings are growing towards Sesshoumaru he has changed for the better and I hope that he will let me in even more' and she smiled at that thought and with that she was even more determined to get him to open up to her even more, she loved him yes and she smiled to herself she left her room and started towards the stairs to go into the gardens when something latched itself onto her leg, stunned Kagome looked down to see a little girl and she bent down and put her hand on the girls head and smiled "Hello, I'm Kagome what's your name?" for a minute the little girl just looked at Kagome and then she said "It's Rin!" and she jumped up with squeal and then she giggled which made Kagome giggle then she saw Shippo "Morning Shippo" and gave him a hug and put him down Shippo still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looked up and smiled "Morning momma" then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kagome then felt the presence of a youkai behind her, so she turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking at her with a smile on his face all Kagome and the two kids do was laugh. She stopped laughing and looked up at him and saw that he was amused by the fact, and she smirked at him and she leaned upto whisper in his ear "You've got to stop doing that, or else" then she smirked and smiled innocently then she winked at Sesshoumaru and took the kids down to the garden and played I-spy, Tag, Ring-Around-The-Roses until it was time for lunch. Rin and Shippo had already gone ahead of her and she was walking slowly to the palace when she felt the spring breeze flutter across her face and she closed her eyes and smiled, when she opened her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru standing there in fron of her looking amused that he had startled her yet again. Kagome now half way in the air with the sudden aproach of Sesshoumaru she put a hand upto her chest willing for her heart beat to calm down when it did Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her and bent down and whispered "I will see you in my room after dinner" with that he walked away from a very stunned and shocked Kagome. Kagome was now wondering 'What the hell just happened?' she shook her head and just shrugged it off and so she would go and see him after dinner tonight. She continued walking and walked through the doors and got to the hall and walked in, Rin and Shippo were sitting next to each other waiting for lunch to be served and they were laughing as she appraoched the table she could hear them giggling and she couldn't help but giggle herself then she looked at the seat near to Shippo and sat down looking at

Sesshoumaru and smiled at him then she found that Shippo was poking her and she turned her head and smiled "Yes Shippo?" Smiling she waited for Shippo to ask his question "Momma... after lunch will play with Rin and me please?" he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and she thought 'Awe' she couldn't refuse that face, so sighing in defeat she looked at him and gave him a very big smile and said "Of course Shippo!" then everyone was silent when lunch was served and after lunch Kagome took Rin and Shippo out to the gardens to play more games, after a few hours they were getting tired so she decided it was time they went in for dinner "Come on Rin, Shippo I think it's almost time for dinner!" and she waited for the two to come up beside her and they went in. She was looking down the hall watching the two kids and smiled then they got to the hall and went in Sesshoumaru wasn't there yet, so they sta down and talked amongst themselves until Sesshoumaru came in and then dinner was served everyone ate in silence. Then after when she told Rin and Shippo it was time for bed she heard their protests but she got them to go to bed, she was just on her way out when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm gently and she looked at him "Yes Sesshoumaru?" then she turned around to face him waiting for him to reply. Kagome started fidgeting she didn't like silence that much she was just about speak up when Sesshoumaru spoke "I need to speak with you in my room follow me" with that he walked off and Kagome followed him wondering why he would want to talk with her, she shrugged it off. Then they stopped in front of two oak doors, Sesshoumaru pushed them open and walked in then Kagome walked in and closed the doors behind her, then she walked over to a chair and sat down.

She then looked at Sesshoumaru and asked "You wanted to speak with me about something Sesshoumaru?" she waited patiently for him turn around and speak with her, before long he spoke "Yes that is why I asked you here, I wanted to ask you if you would consider staying by my side?" he then walked over to her and crouched in front of where she was sitting and she was shocked but she asked "Would you mean as a teacher for Rin? Or do you mean something else..." she trailed off just then Sesshoumaru put his hand on hers and pushed a strand of hair that was in her face and pushed it back behind her ear and he said softly "Kagome would you be my mate?" Kagome hearing this was totally shocked and happy, and she brought her hand up and caressed his face moving her fingers along his markings on his cheeks, then she looked up at the cresent moon shape on his forehead 'Simply stunning, breath taking and handsome' she thought and smiled she looked up at him and leaned closer so that her mouth was next to his ear and whispered "Yes, I will" then she leaned back to see his face and when she did Sesshoumaru had brought her into a fiercely protective hug and he smiled down at her, he put his nose in her hair and smelled the lavender and flowers in her hair, simply remarkable. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him, he then kissed her licking and nipping at her bottom lip asking for entrance she gave him entrance, and she also kissed him back more passionately.

Kagome steps away from Sesshoumaru and she looks down at the ground shuffling her feet, she looks up at Sesshoumaru and sees his smirk and she turns a very nice shade of red. She looks up again and notices that Sesshoumaru has gotten closer to her she blinks in surprise then it's gone when she realizes that he's waiting for an answer 'I'd better answer him' Kagome takes a deep breath then let's it out and takes a few steps towards him and looks up at him and she smiles and she says "Yes I will stay by your side."

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling very snuggly and warm she looks to her right side and sees Sesshoumaru sleeping she smiles to herself. She tries to get up but she can't so she looks down and sees Sesshoumaru's arm around her, she tries to wriggle out of his grip but to no avail, so she tries very carefully and slowly to get up but his grip on her tightens. She looks at him and sees him watching her intently and then he speaks "And where do you think you're going?" Kagome gulps then she looks at him and replies "Well for one, I have to go to the bathroom then have a bath, then I wanna go down and have breakfast I'm very hungry then see what the children are doing then take them out to the gardens and play with them before lunch!" Kagome notices that Sesshoumaru is staring at her and she turns a very nice shade of red, she gets most of her composure back as well as much of it as possible. Then she looks at Sesshoumaru waiting for for him to say something and she didn't have to wait for long then Sesshoumaru spoke "Very well." He gets up and picks Kagome up bridal style and carries her to his private bathing chambers, Kagome seeing this and she looks at Sesshoumaru and she yells "HEY! I can walk you know! Put me down!" When she looks at him he's actually smirking 'Uh oh... That smirk of his means trouble, I just know he's up to something.' She glares at him waiting for him to answer her. "Well Kagome, my love we shall bathe together," then he notices the shocked look on Kagome's face and adds "Besides... If we were to become mates then the male must clean his mate-to-be and she must do the same." He looks at her from the corner of his eye 'Interesting... She's never seen a male naked, this could be amusing and interesting.' Kagome starts to stutter "I... I... Don't think that is a good idea, I've seen Inuyasha naked once before but I'm a bit uncomfortable seeing his older brother naked and in the same bath together, I do understand about the male has to wash the female and has to look at her naked but I am shy when it comes to that," she said then she looks down, then Sesshoumaru stops walking and thinks 'So that's what's bothering her,' then he looks down at Kagome and says "Well Kagome I can understand that," then he leans down and whispers into her ear "I can give you pleasure beyond what any human male can ever give you." And he smirks as he looks at her 'Ah she knows what I'm talking about. Good, then I don't have to explain it to her.'

Kagome looks around nervously then she looks at the door and wonders 'I wonder if I can make a run for it? Ah crap, I think Sesshoumaru saw me looking at the door' Kagome looks at the door from the corner of her eye than she looks back at Sesshoumaru and she slowly makes her way to the door all the while never taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru. Kagome gulps as she watches Sesshoumaru as he is watching her closely while thinking 'Maybe I should wait until he looks away, then try and make a run for it.' She smiles sweetly at Sesshoumaru then she looks at Rin and Shippo and she nudges Shippo and whispers "Tell Rin to get up and both of you come with me out to the gardens." Kagome then got up and both children took each of her hands and she smiled at them both, then she lead them to the doors of the gardens and she took the two children out into the gardens to play for a while. She watched them play all sorts of games while she sat under a tree that is very well shaded with a book that she got from the library. All of a sudden she saw both of the children came running towards her but before she could ask what was wrong she saw a dust cloud and she thought 'Oh no, it's Kouga!' She waited for him to get to her before she asks him what he's doing here. Finally when he is standing right in front of her she asks "Hello Kouga, what are you doing here?" She now waits for Kouga to reply, of course she knws what he wants and she doesn't have long to wait as he says "Kagome I have heard about you and Inuyasha, and I came looking for you to ask you to be my woman Kagome." As Kagome was about to answer Kouga, a voice came from behind her "What do you want wolf?" Kouga and Kagome both jumped, Kagome relaxed as she saw it was Sesshoumaru she then looks at Kouga and waits for him to say it to Sesshoumaru and after she thought that he wouldn't say anything he went and opened his big mouth and says "I've come to claim Kagome as my woman now that Inutrasha doesn't want her." Kouga said all to smuggly but, what he was not counting or prepared himself for was that Sesshoumaru had moved so fast that Kouga couldn't do anything and Sesshoumaru had him pinned to a tree with his hand around Kouga's neck and Sesshoumaru spoke with venom in his voice "She is not your property wolf, besides I'm courting her wolf," he said it so coldly that it made Kouga and Kagome shiver. Then he let's go of Kouga and walks over and stands next to Kagome and puts his arm around her and kisses her lightly on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

{Inuyasha And The Gang}

As Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kilala was traveling towards The Western Lands to see how Kagome and Shippo were doing, but as they didn't know that Kagome had already left the castle and is heading towards the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku and Sango couldn't wait to see their friend Kagome to make sure that she is alright. All of them were thinking the same thing 'Hope she's doing alright,' all except one Inuyasha who was very angry with Kagome and he was thinking 'I'll go to my brothers castle and drag her back, Kagome has a duty to find the remaining jewel shards,' and he walked on ahead in a huff.

{Sesshoumaru's POV}

He watched as Kagome tried to make a run for it I smirked as she gave up and took both children out to the gardens, naturally I was curious and I made sure that I was at a safe distance away so that she didn't get too suspicious of me following her. I got to the doors of the gardens and I watched as she played with the children and what surprised me even more was that she treated Rin with great respect and that she treated her like she was her own child then my inner demon popped up and said "She will make a fine mother to our own pups they will be strong and beautiful like you and Kagome." And he smiled inside then he couldn't stop the small smile that was of love and kindness he feels for Kagome and he did agree with his inner demon that Kagome would make a fine mother to his pups one day. Then he had a thought so he started walking towards where Kagome and the children were. As he gets closer he stops in front of her and extends his hand to her and she smiles at him and she puts her hand in his hand and she gets up and brushes herself off, then she looks at Sesshoumaru giving him her full attention and then she asks "Is there something wrong Sesshoumaru?" She patiently waits for him to answer. Sesshoumaru looks down at Kagome and sees that he has her full attention and he asks "When will you be going home Kagome?" He looks at her and sees that she's thinking very hard and when she stops and looks up at him and smiles and answers "Well I was planning on going back later when the children are in bed." Sesshoumaru nods at her and says "Well when you get back the other Sesshoumaru will be there waiting for you." He then sees the two children running towards him with grins on their faces and he catches them both and says "Well come along and say goodnight to your mother." Both children hugged Kagome tightly and Rin said "Mummy will you be coming back to us?" Rin asked with tears in her eyes Shippo sensing that Rin was crying he gives his sister a cuddle and hugs his mother knowing that she will come back to them, he then turns to Rin and says "Of course she's coming back Rin, she always comes back to me and now she has something to back to, you and father." Shippo then turns to Sesshoumaru and sees him nod. Sesshoumaru looks to Kagome and smiles at her and he turns to the children to remind them that it is bedtime and Kagome takes them up to their rooms and puts them to bed, and she tucks them in then kisses them both on the forehead with a promise that she will come back to them. She then gathers up her backpack and heads towards the doors and kisses Sesshoumaru goodbye and she heads towards Inuyasha's Forest to the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshoumaru watches her go and he watches as she fades into the distance and he then draws Tensseiga from it's sheath and then he sees Inuyasha and his group coming towards him he asks " Inuyasha what do you want?" And Miroku as well as Sango comes out and Miroku asks "We came to see Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku bows and Sesshoumaru sheaths his sword and says "Well monk Kagome has gone home for 2 days and she will be glad to see all of you when she returns."

**{Kagome's POV}**

Kagome throws her backpack over the lip pf the well and then a long arm grabs hold of her and pulls her out of the well and puts her firmly on the ground, Kagome looks up and smiles as she looks at Sesshoumaru and asks "How long have you been waiting for me?" As she adjusts herself she hears Sesshoumaru say "Not long, I know all about it Kagome so don't worry I won't let anyone touch or harm you." He kisses her on the forehead and she picks up her backpack and puts it on her shoulder and turns to Sesshoumaru and asks "Would you like to come in and have breakfast and meet my family and go to school together?" She turns on her heel and walks slowly to her house and waits for him to catch her up she didn't have to wait long. She got to the front door and went in and called out "I'm home," as Kagome was taking her shoes off, Sota decided to come and knock the air out of her "Welcome home sis, did you bring Inuyasha back with you?" Sota then looked behind his sister and saw Sesshoumaru, he went over to Seshoumaru and asked "You look like Inuyasha, who are you?" But even before Sesshoumaru could answer Kagome answered for him "Sesshoumaru this is my little brother Sota, Sota this is mate-to-be Sesshoumaru." Then all of a sudden you hear "Ah! A demon!" All three look around and Sota bursts out laughing and says "Gramps you are always the same." And he walks away still laughing. Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to her grandfather "Gramps would you stop with these, you know that they don't work gramps." Kagome looks to Sesshoumaru and says "This is my grandfather, gramps this is Sesshoumaru my mate-to-be." "YOUR WHAT!?" Kagome winces and is saved by her mother "Father enough! Leave Kagome and her guest alone, I'm sure she will explain everything very soon." Kagome smiled at her mother knowing that she won't let her leave until she tells them everything. So Kagome explained everything to her family over breakfast and once she was finished her mother was smiling and crying, her brother and grandfather were a sight, both of them were sitting there with their mouths hanging wide open. Her mother asks "Kagome… Are you sure about this?" At her daughters nod she smiles and she looks at Sesshoumaru and asks "Lord Sesshoumaru I need to know that you will be able to look after and love her that's something Inuyasha should have done long ago and I know you will always love and cherish her. I will tell you this that I love my daughter dearly and I just want to know that she will be very happy and I know she is so I don't worry about her as much as I did when she was with Inuyasha, I was always worried about her safety. Inuyasha was always letting her get kidnapped and leaving her so that she's in danger from everything. She can protect herself no matter what, she means everything to me and I know you'll always protect her fiercely." Kagome looks at her mother and Kagome gets up and goes over to her mother and starts crying her mother soothes her by stroking Kagome's hair and Kagome looks up at her mother and says "Thank you mum, I love you. You are always there to give me the courage and advice I need, I'm so happy with Sesshoumaru mum I love him very much." Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru and smiles through the tears, Kagome gets up and goes over to Sesshoumaru and sits down in front of him and lays her head in his lap and falls asleep.

**{Back In The Feudal Era}**

Inuyasha was still pointing Tetsseiga at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was standing there calm and stoic as ever. Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed and shouted "ENOUGH! Inuyasha put your sword down." Inuyasha just grunted and said "Give me Kagome! She needs to complete the jewel after all she was the one to break the thing in the first place but oh no she's all lovey dovey with you and what the hell is wrong with you? All Kagome is just a girl a shard detector, that's why she needs to be here!" Inuyasha didn't see Sesshoumaru go for him so fast that Sesshoumaru's eyes had now turned completely red, Sesshoumaru managed to say "Don't you ever speak about Kagome like that again," and Sesshoumaru then started changing into his dog form.

{Back With Kagome}

Kagome wakes up to hear Sesshoumaru growling and she instantly knows that there is something terribly wrong back at the castle with Sesshoumaru. Kagome looks at his face and she immediately gets up and he looks at her and says "Kagome you'd better go to him he needs you to calm him down before he kills Inuyasha." That's all Kagome needed to hear and she gets up and picks up her backpack and she runs out of the house and runs to the well house and jumps in, she gets to the other side and she sees Ah – Un standing there waiting for her. "Ah-Un please take me to Sesshoumaru as fast as you can." She climbs on and they take off as fast as they can. Within half an hour they had reached the castle before Ah-Un could land Kagome had jumped off and landed on the ground she caught her leg and it started bleeding but all she was worried about was getting to Sesshoumaru to calm him down. Kagome managed to get to him before Inuyasha could get to him first, she stood in front of him and shouted "Sesshoumaru, it's me Kagome!" Kagome saw him look at her and she then started wobbling and swaying on her feet all the while never taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru please stop." She started to sway more from side to side then she falls and almost hits the floor but she didn't before she did Sesshoumaru gets over to her and lays down on his side and catches her on his large paw he gets her comfortable and Miroku, Sango and Kilala rushes over to Kagome's side and Sango sits down and inspects Kagome's wound on her leg. "Miroku give me some of your robes please, I need to tie it around her leg as she has lost quite a lot of blood. Sesshoumaru can you take Kagome inside please?" Inuyasha came up to see if she is alright but Sesshoumaru starts growling at him and he changes back to his normal form and picks up Kagome and carries her inside. He puts her in a room right next door to his and Sango quickly sets to work at sorting out Kagome's wounded leg. When Sango was finished she came out and said "She's going to have a nasty scar on her leg, she's lost a lot of blood she's stable now and she's resting at the moment. Sesshoumaru she was asking for you, go to her so that your the first person she sees when she wakes up." Sango walks past Sesshoumaru and she stands next to Miroku. Before Sesshoumaru goes into Kagome's room he turns around and says "Thank you slayer, there are guest bedrooms please make yourself comfortable." Then he goes into Kagome's room and sits down at her bedside, outside everyone blinks and looks at each other then they go and find their rooms to put their heads down for the night.

{Kagome's Room}

Sesshoumaru sits down in the chair right next to Kagome's bed and he puts his hand on hers and she relaxes and settles down. He sits there and wait. He hears the children outside and leaves Kagome to sleep some more and then he goes to get the children ready for breakfast, after breakfast both of the children were excused and went out to the gardens to play and left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. He gets up and goes up to Kagome's room and he hears a smash and hurries in and sees Kagome trying to reach for a glass of water and he rushes over to her side. "Kagome you must rest your leg, you have lost a lot of blood yesterday," and he got her a glass of water. She sips it slowly and puts it down and says. "I'll be alright, I've been through much worse than this." She smiles and gives him a cuddle and a kiss. Kagome goes back to sleep and Sesshoumaru stays with her. He gets up and he sighs as he hears Inuyasha shouting at the Shippo, he opens the door and he asks "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stops shouting at Shippo and turns to his brother and says "This little runt wants to see Kagome and I won't let him." Sesshoumaru looks at Shippo "You may go in and see your mother, she would be very happy to see you. As for you Inuyasha I will deal with you later for what you said about my mate-to-be." Inuyasha being stupid and he decided to shout again "YOUR MATE-TO-BE!? When did that happen? Besides she's my woman and shard decector." Just then Inuyasha shut his mouth when he saw Kagome standing at the door with an angry look on her face and he gulps and his ears flatten and he knws what's going to come next. Kagome stood there tapping her foot and she shouted "INUYASHA! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, EVEN WHEN YOU WANTED ME BACK WITH THE GROUP YOU NEVER TREATED ME OR ANYONE ELSE ESPECIALLY SHIPPO WITH RESPECT AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS THE STUPID JEWEL WELL SIT! SIT! SIT. If you want to gather the jewel shards that badly then go and ask that dead bitch Kikyo for all I care!" At this point Kagome was in tears so she scooped up Shippo and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha flinched at her high pitched voice and started feeling guilty, Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a nasty death glare and walked into Kagome's room to calm her down.

_**{Sango, Miroku and Kilala}**_

_Sango stood there and her eyes were red oh boy she was fuming with Inuyasha. "You are really stupid! When will you learn Inuyasha to stop treating Kagome like that, you ain't a man/demon at all are you Inuyasha." And Kilala mews in agreement with Sango, and Miroku says "Inuyasha you forget that Kagome will not let you get away with talking like that to her. So please do think before you speak. She does love you but, you would rather see Kikyo in Kagome then see Kagome for who she is and she's Kagome Inuyasha not Kikyo, you will never love Kagome for who she is you only see Kikyo and not Kagome as herself. Sesshoumaru loves Kagome Inuyasha and Kagome loves him." Miroku, Sango and Kilala walk off to leave Inuyasha to think about everything they had told him and he bowed his head down in shame and wonders off sulking._

_**{Sesshoumaru and Kagome}**_

_Sesshoumaru was soothing Kagome along with Shippo who was cuddling his mother. "Please stop crying mum, I hate to see you cry because of Inuyasha." Kagome looks at Shippo and says "I'll be alright baby," she kisses him and Sesshoumaru watches with fascination and he then comforts his mate-t-be "Shhh… I'm here Kagome, please stop crying don't listen to him he is nothing except an idiot and a stupid one," and with that Kagome started laughing. _

**{Somewhere In The Gardens With Inuyasha}**

Inuyasha was out in the gardens sulking like a puppy as always, but he was talking to himself again saying that "Sesshoumaru has done something to Kagome." And also that "She has to stay with me because she is mine," but Inuyasha had no idea that Shippo was out there and he heard everything that Inuyasha j=had said, he was now contemplating on telling Kagome or leaving it so Shippo decides to go and tell Kagome so he goes in and sniffs out his mother and it leads him to her bedroom. Shippo goes into her bedroom and Kagome looks up and sees the look on Shippo's face and she asks "What's wrong Shippo?" Shippo being in a hurry he races over to his mother and jumps up on her bed and hops into her lap and he says "Mum I heard Inuyasha out in the gardens saying "You have to stay with him" and that "You're his woman" also "You're his shard detector" and that "Sesshoumaru has done something to you." By the time Shippo had finished he was now out of breath. He looks at his mother and sees that she is now very angry. Kagome carefully picks Shippo up and puts him down gently on her bed and she gets up and walks out to the gardens and Kagome didn't have to look that far for Inuyasha she stops and yells at the top of her lungs "INUYASHA! SIT! SIT" SIT! I will not tell you again I do not belong to you Inuyasha! So don't you ever treat me like that again." Inuyasha just about manages to get himself out of the Inuyasha shaped crater and he gets up and says "Kagome! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha now raging with anger turns around and shouts "Well you do belong to me and you are my woman, I need you to find the shards I never had this much trouble with Kikyo, she's more prettier than you and she's not stupid like you either." Before Inuyasha could finish anything else Sesshoumaru had him pinned and he was very angry and he turned to Kagome and he could see that she was crying for what his stupid half-brother had said to her and he turned back to Inuyasha and said "You'd better leave my castle or I will kill you Inuyasha, you have upset Kagome for the last time half-breed." He let Inuyasha go and he went over to Kagome and started soothing her and he said "Don't worry Kagome, he is leaving right now," but Kagome went over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "Goodbye Inuyasha," and she grabs hold of the rosary and pulls it off. All Inuyasha could do was watch as the beads fell to the ground and he looks up and sees Kagome asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms.

{Sesshoumaru's POV}

I heard Kagome shout sit and I found it very amusing so I went to my window and when I heard Inuyasha shout that I saw red and went out there and Kagome was crying and after he told Inuyasha to leave I took Kagome to her room and both children came in and asked "Is mum alright?" Sesshoumaru answered "Yes, she's going to be just fine, she fell asleep after all the crying, she has tired herself out." And he soothed both children and sent them both to bed after they had their dinner. Later after he tucked them in and he said goodnight to both children he went in and checked on Kagome, he went in and laid on Kagome's bed beside her and settled down next to her, she stirred but soon she settled down again and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru hearing her heartbeat slow down he knew she was in a deep sleep and he decided to sleep for a few hours Kagome woke up feeling snug and warm then she smiled as she looked at who she was sleeping on, and she then realized that Sesshoumaru was awake and staring at her, all of a sudden two happy and hyper children burst into the room with a very angry and grumpy Jaken right on their heels shouting "You two filthy things stop taking my staff of two heads and throwing it in some poison oak." Jaken walked out of the room scratching his butt. Kagome couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she bursts out laughing and she gets up and picks up her clothes and sends the two children off to have a bath and get dressed and go down for breakfast. Kagome had her bath and her and Sesshoumaru went down to have their breakfast where both children were sitting and waiting for them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both went out to the gardens to play with the children, they played with them until Rin started getting tired so they all went in and the kids went up to their rooms to have a nap and left both adultsd to spend time together.

**{Naraku's Castle}**

Naraku had finally regenerated himself and now he had sent for Kanna so that he can see what Inuyasha's group was up to, he saw that there was 2 people missing the girl and the fox kit, he looked through Kanna's mirror and he couldn't see them anywhere so he decided to see what was happening at Sesshoumaru's castle and he couldn't believe who he had there with him Naraku got very angry and shouted "KAGURA! Get in here right now!" He was that angry that his eyes had turned completely red. Just then Kagura came in and stood there before the foul creature that held her heart and she thought 'Hpw disgusting, I hope that Inuyasha and that girl will kill him once and for all only then I will be free of this torture' it sickens her that she wanted Naraku dead then she spoke "Yes Naraku?" Naraku turned to face her and he said "I need you to go and find out how long the girl has been with Sesshoumaru." Kagura knew that she had to do as she was told but, she couldn't help but think about Naraku's plans for the girl, she walked out and she passed Kanna and she stepped out on to the balcony and she took out a feather from her hair and she flew off towards the west. She reached the west and saw Sesshoumaru's castle, and she gets closer and lands she then over hears that the girl Kagome has been here for quite some time now and she sets off straight away back to Naraku.

**{Kaede's Hut}**

In the middle of Kaede's hut was a fire and over it was a pan which had her special herbal tea in it, sitting around the fire was Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Inuyasha who was still sulking and fuming over the best way to figure out why Kagome had left him and went to Sesshoumaru what Inuyasha didn't think about was that Kagome did love Sesshoumaru Inuyasha was too wrapped up in his anger to even consider that option, he wanted Kagome back with him and the others. The others could see it but they all could see him getting angry and they were all thinking the same thing. How stupid can he be, we know that she loves Sesshoumaru but he's too stupid to even notice it!' But they couldn't blame Kagome and Sesshoumaru they know that he will look after and care for her and love her and she will be very well protected with him at her side so they were happy for Kagome that she has finally found someone that loves her for her and not using her for her abilities to sense jewel shards. They were happy and glad for her.

**{Kagome's POV}**

Kagome was rushing about getting her backpack filled up ready to take it back with her, she asked Sesshoumaru last week if she could go back home because of her exams and he said that she could go back. So now she had just stopped packing to say goodbye to both of her children and kissed them both on the forehead and the promise that she will come home to them then she turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled and told him not to worry about her and that she will be just fine. Then she went out of the front doors and Ah-Un were waiting for her, they both grunted at her so she went over to them and petted them both on the neck. They bent down so that she could get on and she climbed on and turned to see Sesshoumaru with both children Shippo was being brave and was waving at her. Rin was waving and crying as she was hugging Sesshoumaru's leg Kagome then waved back at them then she turned and patted the two headed dragon on the neck gently letting them know that she was ready to be taken to the Bone Eater's Well, they got there and they knelt down to let Kagome off when all of a sudden Inuyasha came bursting out of the trees and raised his sword and started yelling at Kagome Ah-Un grunted and stood in front of Kagome and started growling at Inuyasha stopped and they rubbed up against Kagome and made a purring sound and she smiled and petted their heads and says "Good boy, I'll be back in a few days ok boy." She then kissed them on the the head, she turned and gave Inuyasha a death glare that he will never ever forget, and she says "Don't bother Inuyasha," then she hops on the lip of the well and jumps in.

**{On The Other Side Of Well}**

Sango hearing the grunting and growling went outside to see what was going on, and when she saw Ah-Un she smiled then laughed. Miroku, Kilala and Kaede were right behind her and they were also smiling apart from Kilala who just looked on and mewed her interest in it. Sango went over to Ah-Un and stroked him, she smiled even more when they started purring and nudging her hand wanting more. Sango looked back and said "Well Kagome must have come back to go home and Ah-Un will never leave Kagome's side now they are her protector when Sesshoumaru isn't around to protect her himself they'll stay until Kagome returns." Sango looked back at the two headed dragon and watched as they laid down to wait for the return of their mistress. Sango knows that Kagome is being well looked after at the castle Sango was now laughing at the idea of Kagome running and chasing Rin and Shippo and then another funny image popped in to her head of Sesshoumaru in his dog form and laying on his back and Kagome was tickling and rubbing his belly and that his leg was going crazy by this time Sango was now laughing out loud at that image she stopped and looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at her. Sango turned bright red with embarrassment and she turned and walked away. Miroku who looked at Sango and thought 'I love the way Sango laughs and smiles she should smile more often if I told her that she would clobber me over the head with that weapon of hers.' Miroku smiles and follows Sango. Kaede who was watching it all and thought 'Aye, those two are becoming closer and closer as the days pass.' Kaede walked off after the two with a grin on her face, Kilala who was watching everything she just mewed and walked off after her owner. As for Inuyasha he was bewildered by everything and he thought 'Feh I wonder what's going on with them and I wonder what's going on with Kagome' he still doesn't know what made her go to his older brother in the first place to Inuyasha he thought he had everything figured out but he was utterly and totally wrong he is but with him being completely stupid and he didn't think that it was because of him he got fed up with thinking and so he jumped up in the tree and which was located outside of Kaede's hut and he sits in it and starts mumbling and then he starts sulking not that long after that he falls in to a deep sleep. Inuyasha wakes up and climbs down and sees Sango cooking breakfast he goes over and stops as everyone is now staring at him, and he starts to get angry and annoyed and finally he snaps "What the hell is everyone looking at?!" Sango had heard and had enough of Inuyasha's attitude and she is royally pissed off and she says "Inuyasha you don't even care do you? Well then if you want to keep on with it then everyone that does care for you will just leave. No wonder why Kagome left, come on Miroku Kilala let's go and see Kagome." And with that they all walk off. She stops and turns around and says to Inuyasha "You still don't get it do you Inuyasha? Kagome would have given up everything for you she would have given you her heart but you broke her heart, she gave you everything, friendship and he never once treated you any differently." She turned to Kaede and said "Sorry Kaede," and Kaede smiles and says "It's alright child," and she watches them leave without Inuyasha.

**{Naraku's Domain}**

Naraku was so smitten with Kagome that he was spying on her all the time and now Kagura saw the way he kept looking at Kagome and everytime she bathed and it made her sick, and it really did sicken her to her stomach. 'I have to worn the girl of the intentions that Naraku wants from her but how do I go about doing it?' Naraku was to caught up with Kagome that he didn't even notice what Kagura was thinking nor did he hear or see her leave. He whispered to himself "You will belong to me and only me, no one else will have you."

**{Kagome's POV}**

Kagome had just come out for her lunch when she almost fainted when she saw Sesshoumaru waiting. She smiled and waved over to him and kissed him. She was shocked when Inuyasha came and spoiled it (Again. :o) Oh boy was kagome angry and she said "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She stood there tapping her foot rapidly waiting for him to answer her question. She looked to the side and saw and heard Sesshoumaru growl and snarl and she put her hand on his arm and he calmed down, she smiled and looked back at Inuyasha and saw his mouth was wide open so she looks at him and she laughs what a sight! "Inuyasha keep your mouth open any longer and you'll be catching flies!" To the side of her she hears Sesshoumaru chuckle. She looks back at Inuyasha and he finally speaks "What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing in your time Kagome?" Kagome answered "Well he is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation Inuyasha, and he's here for me to protect me as well." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing and he refused to believe what was going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, so he looked backwards and forwards between Kagome and Sesshoumaru and he didn't like it at all. So he did the most stupidest thing he could do and he went towards Kagome and grabbed her her by the arm and oh boy was that a very big mistake, he started dragging Kagome away from Sesshoumaru but before Inuyasha could get any further away, Sesshoumaru had gotten there in front of Inuyasha and gotten Kagome away and then he pinned Inuyasha up against a tree by his throat and he was growling loud in his throat and Inuyasha stopped all his struggling and also stopped all of his movements and looked at Sesshoumaru and saw that he was going to say something and he also noticed that his eyes had almost turned red and he gulped then he heard Sesshounaru speak "Inuyasha you ever lay a hand on Kagome again I will rip you limb from limb do you understand?" He looked at Inuyasha and saw him nod then he lets him go. As soon as Inuyasha was put down (Or more precisely he was dropped. Mwwahaha!) He decided to open his big mouth and say "Sesshoumaru you bastard! How come you are protecting Kagome? As in that you love her? You hate humans and despise all humans and yet you protect a human girl." That stopped Sesshoumaru in his tracks and he then turned around and answered "Inuyasha I have changed and what you say about me loving Kagome is true, and I have already explained to her the reasons why I hate and despise all humans, and also I have apologised for trying to kill her on a few occasions and have already asked if I may court her and she has made and old dog demon very happy by saying yes." By the time he had finished Inuyasha was fuming and opens his mouth before he thinks and says "What?! How can you love a human girl especially her? All she is good for is a jewel detector, she's clumsy as well as stupid," but Inuyasha stopped as he looked at Sesshoumaru and he then saw him rushing towards Kagome's side and regretted what he had said and he made a move towards her but stopped when he heard Sesshoumaru growl. So all he could do is watch in horror as Kagome had not moved and he thought 'Oh god please let her be alright, it's my fault' he would never admit this to anyone and he was about to ask if she was alright when he saw her move and he sighed with relief.

**{Sesshoumaru's POV}**

He knew that he had to get Kagome out of here, so he picked her up gently and took off for the castle. When he got there he took Kagome up to her room and laid her on her bed and covered her over so that she doesn't catch a cold. And now he walks out and goes to his study with Inuyasha following at a distance, once inside he tells Inuyasha to sit down and he does it. Sesshoumaru turns to Inuyasha and glares at him then says "Do you have any idea what you have done to her! She doesn't deserve that especially from you, she'll be fine thank the kami's, do not I repeat do not tell her that again or I will slit your throat." That just sparked Inuyasha's temper even more and he straightened up and left running from tree to tree to get to his secret place The Well. Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched him leave and Sesshoumaru sits down and there was a knock at the door. "Enter." It was Kagome. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm going out into the gardens." Sesshoumaru nodded and left Kagome in the gardens. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome would be alright he had his guards protecting her, he then decided to write a letter to all the Lords and Ladies of every land East, South and North inviting them to a ball that he is going to hold at the castle for Kagome. 'I know this will make her happy and cheer her up and take her mind off of things' He got up from his chair and went over to the window and saw Kagome sitting on the grass under a tree talking to one of his guards and he smiled 'Yes this ball will take her mind off of everything,' and he left his study to go to the gardens to be with Kagome.

**{Kagome's In The Gardens Sitting Under A Blossom Tree}**

In the gardens with Kagome and she's sitting on the grass under a beautiful blossom tree and was watched as Rin and Shippo had just come out of the castle and now was heading towards Ah-Un's stable when Kagome was approached by one of the guards and he started talking about family and she said "Hello I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She watched as he came closer and sat down next to her and smiled politely and replied "Hello Kagome, I'm Haru. How do you like it here?" Kagome smiled and answered "I love it here, I don't want to leave. I feel safe here. How about you Haru, do you have any family or a mate here at the castle?" She watched as he laughed and she giggled and he shook his head and replied "I have a sister here at the castle you'll meet her soon enough she wonders around her name is Carrie, you and her will get along just fine and no I don't have a mate I just haven't found the right female that takes my interest yet." Now Kagome was even more curious as to know what kind of demon he is so she asks "Are you a panther demon?" He looks at her surprised and says "Yes, how did you know?" She turns her head and she smiles and then she says "Well when you've travelled with a perverted monk, demon slayer, half demon hanyou, two tailed cat demon and a mischievous little fox demon you see all sorts of demons, and well I can sense that you are as I am the miko who travelled with them. Well…. Miko in training," then she turns around as she senses Sesshoumaru's aura approaching her, so she gets up with the help from Haru and waits for Sesshoumaru. Haru looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and had to ask "So Kagome you're a miko?" At her nod he smiled and said "I must get back to my duties and when I see Carie I will tell her to come and speak with you, she is very curious about what a miko does and what they wear she will be a fine mik. I hope she will be a fine miko. Well I must go now goodbye Kagome," and he turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru and went back to his post and to also watch out for his sister. Sesshoumaru watched him go and turned to Kagome and said "I see you have met Haru one of my father's loyal guards and with him gone Haru has guarded me well and will continue to do so." He watched Kagome's face as she turned to him with a happy expression on her face and all he could do was smile at her and he bent down and gave her a kiss in the forehead, and he then noticed Rin and Shippo running towards them and as Kagome was about to turn around and greet them she was tackled to the ground and she managed to get up and also sees Ah-Un walking behind them so Kagome got up and went over to the two headed dragon and rubbed his neck and they purred together and snorted at her when she stopped so she looked at Sesshoumaru and asked "May I ride Ah-Un on my own?" And she smiled at him when she saw him nod, and she slowly mounts them and she grabs the reins and they know before she does anything, and they go into a slow trot as they don't want to frighten Kagome as it is her first proper time riding them. Sesshoumaru was stunned to see his steed obeying his future mate, but Kagome is happy and Ah-Un were being gentle and patient with Kagome and they loved all the attention that Kagome was giving to them. But Sesshoumaru was pleased to see Kagome happy and then he saw both children come running to him so he looked down at them and waited for them to speak, he saw Kagome and then looked back at both children and he didn't have to wait for long when he heard Shippo speak "Sesshoumaru do you know it's Kagome's birthday tomorrow don't you?" Actually Sesshoumaru didn't know, Kagome didn't mention it or tell him that it was her birthday tomorrow so he whistled and the two headed dragon came over Kagome heard the whistle and she followed them over to Sesshoumaru and she looked at him and saw the look on his face which told her that he wasn't happy about something 'Uh oh… I really hope that Shippo hasn't said anything about it being my birthday tomorrow to Sesshoumaru, Oh well.' So she went over to him and she stood in front of him and looked up at him and saw the expression on his face and she asked "What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" She waits patiently for him to answer her even though she doesn't have to wait for long "Kagome, why didn't you tell me it's your birthday tomorrow?" Kagome sighed and replied "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru for not telling you but, I didn't want you to make a fuss and plus I didn't want to be a burden on if I told you."


End file.
